


When Your BF Likes Cute Things but You're a Man

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Short, its not that serious lol, tetora is just so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Midori and Tetora finally get some alone time, and Tetora's not gonna let some limited edition cat figure get in the way of that.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	When Your BF Likes Cute Things but You're a Man

Midori’s room is… strange, to say the least. At least to Tetora, who doesn’t get the mascot character thing at all. To be fair though, Midori doesn’t get the “man among men” thing either. 

Sitting on Midori’s bed, stuffed animals and small figures staring at Tetora from every angle, Tetora does his best to listen to Midori go on about the new collectable kitty thing he got. 

“I’m happy I managed to get it,” Midori smiled, thumbing over the toy as if it were his long lost lover, “If I didn’t, I’d be soooo depressed…”

“Really?” Tetora asked, before Midori shot him a look. Tetora waved his hands defensively, “Hey, I just mean you have a lot of stuff already! What’s one more cat?”

“Um, it’s not just a cat?” Midori said, “It’s a limited edition fall 2020 item that I either get now for the price it is, or pay some scammer way too much money for next year. Besides, she’s definitely the cutest…”

“Cutest how?” Tetora asked, “I mean, she has pretty big eyes, I guess.”

“Yeah, and she has a pumpkin on her shirt.”

Tetora shook his head, “Man, I just do not get you. Um, anyway...” He stammered a little. Having to deal with Ryuseitai N stuff among other things, it wasn’t often he and Midori got to hang out like this. Thinking about what little free time they had being taken up by Halloween-pumpkin-shirt-2020-whatever cat thing bummed Tetora out more than anything. 

Midori wasn’t budging. Tetora groaned, “Come on, am I not cute enough!?”

Midori looked up at him, “Cuter than her?” He lifted his figure, “Absolutely not.”

“What does she have that I don’t!”

“Cute ears and a cute little nose…”

“I have ears and a nose…” Tetora sulked a moment, before his eyes landed on something on Midori’s dresser. 

He perked up, catching Midori’s attention, “Tetora-kun?”

Tetora got up, grabbing what would hopefully be the key to Midori’s heart (and freetime).

He turned around, a white headband with cat ears adorning his head. He had his hands on his hips, chin up like he had just won something, “How’s this for cute little ears? My nose isn’t that big either, so… Ossu!”

Midori stared for a second, before finally putting the cat down, “Why don’t you come back here, Tetora-kun?”

_That same monotone tone of voice… Man, this looks dumb, doesn’t it!? He’s gonna make fun of me!_ Tetora followed along anyway, walking over. 

As he started to sit back on the bed, Midori pulled him in by the waist, holding him close as if he were a precious, limited edition Tetora. 

“M-Midori-kun?”

“...You’re cute.”

Tetora groaned, not really sure he liked the compliment, but glad to get Midori’s attention at last.


End file.
